12 grudnia 1992
thumb|left 7.25 Program dnia 7.30 Wieści 7.40 W smudze cienia 8.00 Z Polski... 8.15 Rynek Agro 8.35 Wszystko o działce 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej 9.35 ,,5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz film hiszpański z serii "Krzysztof Kolumb" (15) 10.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 11.00 Sobotnie rendez-vous: Homo ludens (1) - relacja z wystawy w Muzeum Etnograficznym 11.30 13 grudnia 1981 w Gdańsku - program dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Eko Echo: Wibracje i hałas 12.20 Podróże w celuloidzie Stanisława Szwarca-Bronikowskiego "Amazonia II" 13.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Super Baloo" i "Podniebne przygody" (3) 14.25 Teatr Wspomnień Friedrich Durrenmatt "Wizyta Starszej Pani" (1971) 15.55 Sobotnie rendez-vous: Homo ludens (2) 16.35 Teatr Telewizji: W życiu jak w teatrze" (10): "Upupa Epops" - ciąg dalszy - Wspomina Edward Dziewoński 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Domek na prerii (23): "Zobaczyć Świat" - serial prod. USA 18.15 Wiecznie zielone - teleturniej muzyczny 18.30 Pegaz 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.30 "Wielki Waldo Pepper"- film fab. prod. USA (1975) 22.25 Nauka, pasja, przyszłość - program publicystyczny 23.10 Wiadomości 23.20 Sportowa sobota 23.35 Jutro w programie 23.45 "Chimera" (1) - film sensacyjny prod. angielskiej 1.25 Kanał 5 thumb|left 7.30 Peryskop 8.00 Panorama 8.05 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 9.05 Ona 9.25 Powitanie 9.30 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 9.50 Magazyn przechodnia 10.00 Wspólnota w kulturze: Padewscy Polacy 10.30 Artysta i jego świat: "Turner w Tate Gallery" (1) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.00 Seans filmowy 11.30 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 12.00 Wzrockowa Lista Przebojów 12.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Studio sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 13.50 Co słychać - program 14.20 Róbta, co chceta 14.40 Image 14.50 Zwierzęta świata "Na ścieżkach życia" (3): "Poszukiwanie pokarmu" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.40 Co jest grane? - program muzyczny o nowych instrumentach 15.50 Powitanie 15.55 Rody Polskie: "Sapiehowie" (2) - film dok. 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pełna chata" (24) - serial prod. USA 17.10 Wielka Gra - teleturniej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Halo dzieci: Opowieści kapitana Misia 18.35 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Jak być kochaną" (1962) 20.15 Studio Sport, w tym Puchar Europy w podnoszeniu ciężarów 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Okolice wyobraźni: Spotkania ze światem 22.25 "Głos serca" (2) - serial obyczajowy (4-odc.) prod. angielskiej (1989) 23.15 "Imagine - John Lennon" - film dok. prod. USA 24.00 Panorama 0.10 "Imagine-John Lennon" - c.d. thumb|left 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Od twista do rapu - magazyn muzyczny 16.30 Muzyka i moda 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.2 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Das Boot - odc. 5 filmu prod. ameryk.·niemieckiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 Piknik country cz. 2 21.00 Program na poniedziałek thumb|left 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 7.30 Elephant Boy — serial 8.00 Fun Factory — kreskówki 13.00 Barnaby Jones — serial 14.00 Nashville Grab — film fab. USA 1981 16.00 Filmy rysunkowe 17.00 The Dukes of Hazzard — serial 18.00 Zapasy 19.00 Rycerze i wojownicy — serial 20.00 Top 40 — ang. lista przebojów 21.00 Nie wyjaśnione zagadki — progr. dokum. 22.00 Cops — reportaż z akcji policyjnych na żywo 23.00 W sobotni wieczór — amer. progr, rozryw. 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial thumb|left 8.00 Weekend z zespołem Erasure 10.00 Największe przeboje Erasure 11.00 Nowości kinowe 11.30 Przeboje z USA 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody 15.00 Weekend z zespołem Erasure 16.30 Przegląd infor. muzycznych ze świata 17.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 18.00 The Real World — serial 18.30 Nowości kinowe 19.00 Przeboje europejskie 21.00 W sobotnią noc — amer, progr. rozryw. prowadzi Steve Martin — muzyczny gość — zespół Blondie 21.30 Sport 22.00 Muzyka soulowa i reggae 23.00 Partyzone — muzyka taneczna świata 1.00 Weekend z zespołem Erasure 3.00 Teledyski nocą thumb|left SERIALE ANIMOWANE: 6.00 Bella i Sebastian 6.25 Bob, duch z butelki 6.50 Księżniczka Lila i Smogi 7.20 Piff i Herkules 7.30 Cubitus 8.00, Klack — telegra dla dzieci i rodziców 8.45 Mysz ucieka — szybki teleshow dla sprytnych dzieci 9.00 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills 9.30 Lucky Luke 10.00 Die Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Familie 10.30 Marvel Universum: Hulk, Spiderman 5000 11.30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 12.00 Winspector 12.30 Michel Vaillant SERIALE: 13.00 Pełna chata 13.30 Książę z Bel-Air 14.00 Ultraman 14.25 Raport policyjny 14.55 Jeździec na motorze 15.50 Drużyna A 16.50 21, Jump Street 17.45 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 18.15 Potyczki rodzinne — gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 (1/30) — serial (część druga) 20.15 Teatr: Alimentowy oszust 22.00 Die Geiltalerin — show 23.00 Verthrung auf der Schulbank (Uwiedzenie na szkolnej ławce) — film erot. RFN, 1979 0.20 Chartys Nichten — film erot. RFN, 1974 1.35 Tutti Frutti — erotyczny teleshow 2.25 Różowa seria — serial 2.55 Verthrüng auf der Schulbank (powt. z godz. 23.00) 4.05 Das einfache Mdchen (Łatwa dziewczyna) — film muz. RFN, 1957 5.35 Po godzinach — amer. magazyn dla mężczyzn thumb|left 6.15 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt.) 7.15 Quar Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.50 Piękna i bestia — serial fantasy USA 11.45 Koło fortuny (powt.) 12.30 Forum gospodarcze 13.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 13.05 Auf und davon — show podróżnicze 13.30 Mannerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 14.00 SAT 1 Sport live — Compaq Grand Slam Cup, 1992, Monachium 18.00 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 — rozgrywki Bundesligi 19.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Jackie und Denise — Eine Freundschaft auf Leben und Tod (Beauty and Denise) — thiller USA, 1988 22.00 Mann-o-Mann — show 23.00 Die heisse Blonde (Hot Nights) — włoski film erot., 1984 0.30 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 0.35 Liebe in 3 Dimensionen — film erot. RFN (powt.) 2.05 Die heisse Blonde (powt. z godz. 23.00) 3.25 Piękna i bestia (powt. z godz. 10.50) 4.15 Mannerwirtschaft (powt. z godz. 13.30) 4.40 Batman (powt. z progr. Quar Beet) 5.05 Superboy (powt. z progr. Quar Beat) thumb|left 5.55 Lassie — serial dla młodzieży USA 6.20 Im Reich der wilden Tiere — film przyr. USA 7.05 Tausend Mellen Staub — western, serial USA 7.55 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — serial sf USA 8.55 Robinson Crusoe na Marsie (powt.) 10.45 Anton der Letzte — austr. komedia, 1939 12.20 M.A.S.H. — serial komediowy USA 12.45 Eddie Dodd — Anwaltaus Leidenschaft — serial krym. USA (powt.) 13.40 Im Reich der wilden Tiere (powt. z godz. 6.20) 14.30 Lotterie — serial familijny USA 15.25 Versprich ihr alles (Promise Her Anything) — komedia ang. 1965 17.10 Tagebuch eines Moders (Diary of a Madman) — horror USA, 1962 19.00 Gluckliche Reise — serial famil. RFN 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Von Ryan's express (Ekspres von Ryana) — film wojenny USA, 1964 22.25 The Presidio (Twierdza) — film krym, USA, 1987 0.20 Święty — ang. serial krym. 1.15 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.25 Bachelor Party — komedia USA (powt.) 3.15 T.J. Hooker — serial krym. USA (powt.) 4.05 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 4.15 M.A.S.H. (powt. z godz. 12.20) 4.40 Gane Bradley in geheimer Mission — ang. serial sensac. thumb|left 6.15 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 10.20 Kinder Ruck Zuck (powt.) 10.50 Cloudburst — ang. film fab. (powt.) 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — mag. regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 15.45 Nathalies Lifestyle Magazin 16.25 Pierwsza miłość — show 17.00 Tenis Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992 18.25 Wiadomości 20.15 Teatr: Szukaj żony dla tatusia 22.00 La danse du scorpion (Taniec skorpiona) — franc, film fab., 1990 23.25 Na własną rękę — serial 0.15 Too Young to Die (Za młoda, aby umrzeć) — film fab. USA (powt.) 1.50 Ring wolny! — magazyn sportów obronnych (powt.) 2.45 Das Gesetz der Gesetziosen (I Guappi) — wł. film fab. (powt.) 4.45 Koffer Hoffer (powt.) 5.30 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 1.00 Koszykówka NBA, Portland-Chicago 3.00 Futbol amerykański, Chicago-Houston 5.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 7.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL — przegląd tygodnia 8.00 6-dniowy wyścig kolarski w Monachium 9.00 Tenis, Jimmy Connors-Henri Leconte, Ilie Nastase-G. Vilas 10.00 Jeździectwo, pokaz skoków we Frankfurcie 11.00 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 12.00 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 12.30 Futbol amerykański — przegląd tygodnia 13.00 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 13.30 Koszykówka NBA, Portland—Chicago 15.30 Zimowy triathlon 16.00 Żagle, Puchar Omegi 16.30 Golf w Australii 18.30 Powersports International — mag. sportów motorowych 19.30 Piłka nożna w Brazylii, Liga Sao Paulo, półfinał 20.30 IHRA Drag Racing 21.00 Tajski kickboxing w Holandii 22.00 Boks zawodowy w Alexandra Palace — na żywo 24.00 Golf PGA, seniorzy, Mistrzostwa Nowego Jorku thumb|left 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo — magazyn 10.30 Sobota na żywo: narciarstwo: boks, walki międzynarodowe; narciarstwo: piłka nożna, Puchar Europy; gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Europy juniorów; Euroscores — magazyn rezultatów tygodnia; narciarstwo; Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa europy juniorów — cd. na żywo 22.30 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 23.00 Euroscores — mag. rezultatów tygodnia 24.00 International Motorsport — mag. sportów motorowych 1.00 Zakończenie programu